This invention relates to a button, especially a swivel-head button of a novel structure.
Swivel-head buttons (buttons whose heads can pivotally move or swivel within limited ranges) have been in wide use. Typically, the swiveling button head which serves also as an ornamental facing piece (sometimes as a mere decoration and in other cases employed in combination with a buttonhole to fasten or close a garment) is attached permanently (unremovably) to the top of a stud member which can be secured to the cloth. Such a button is complicated in structure and, moreover, there is a possibility of the garment being torn from the buttonhole edgewise by the application of a strong pull-apart force on the swiveling head which will not come off from the stud member. Actually however, these seldom present a problem since the conventional swivel-head buttons are used with thick clothes, such as jeans. The present inventor previously designed smaller buttons of this character and used them on shirts, blouses, and other garments of light textures. However, the buttons, when used to fasten or close the light stuff often developed a trouble of the button head tearing the cloth as it is subjected to an excessive pull-apart force. The conventional buttons are built, for example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 1, the numeral 1 designates a swiveling button head and 2, a stud member. The stud member includes a stud part 3 whose top 9 has a wide surface in contact with the back piece of the two-piece button head. The stud member 2 is attached to the cloth 7 of a garment or the like with a leg piece or other suitable fixing means 5. FIG. 2 shows another example, in which a button head 1 has a rounded downward protuberance 1' fitted in a stud member 2 of an undeformable, rigid structure lest the head 1 come off from the stud member 2. As will be noted from these examples, the existing swivel-head buttons are complex in construction.